


Today we escape

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Young!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: Tony and Peter's lives change forever when they are outed as gay and as a couple.





	Today we escape

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from Radiohead's _Exit Music (For a Film)_. Listen to the song while reading at your own risk.

"Tony!" It's his boyfriend's voice but barely recognisable. It's breaks as soon as he gets his name out and he can hear him sobbing. 

Tony jumps up in the middle of robotics lab and runs out to the corridor, his chest tight with worry. 

"What happened? Peter? Talk to me," he pleads. 

"It's… It's…" Peter hiccups, unable to form words. 

"Where are you, baby?" Tony asks, whispering. 

At that Peter only cries harder. Anguished, Tony waits. 

"It's Flash," Peter chokes out. He takes a few deep breaths and manages to continue. "Took my phone. Posted a picture of…" his boyfriend's voice breaks again, but Tony doesn’t need him to say anymore to figure out what happened. 

"Where are you?" he asks in a firm voice. 

"Home," Peter whines. 

"Pack your bags. Lock your door. I'll pick you up in ten minutes," he says, already returning to the classroom for his bag.

As soon as he opens the door every eye turns to him. They saw. Tony doesn't react in any way. He packs up his project, grabs his backpack and walks out without a word. 

"You still there?" he asks as soon as he's out of the classroom. 

"Yeah," Peter breathes. He seems to have stopped crying but he sounds shocked. 

"We've got to go," Tony says hurrying down the corridors. "You know that, right?" That photo is going viral in their town as they are speaking. Maybe it's already reached the sheriff's office. Even if it hasn't, they have very little time to escape. 

"I… Yes, yes, I know…" 

Tony isn't mad for the hesitation in Peter's voice. Their life as they know it is over. Tony remembers the paralysing fear and shock that comes with it. He felt it when they did what they did to Harley. Tony knew ever since that he was only biding his time, waiting for high school to be over and to leave this town and never look back.

"We'll talk about it, I promise," he says, revving up the car. 

"Are you driving?" Peter asks. "Let's hang up." 

"Nevermind that. I'll talk to you if you need me." 

"I'll be seeing you soon. I… I need to pack anyway," he says in a trembling voice."

"Fine, baby. I'll be there in five," Tony promises. 

***

Tony doesn't have any trouble climbing up to Peter's window in the middle of the night, so broad daylight only makes it easier. Peter is waiting for him just inside. He looks a right mess. Tony pulls him into a fierce hug as soon as he's inside. 

"I'm here, I'm going to take care of you," he whispers soothingly. 

Peter breaks down with sobs again but by the time he pulls back, he's got it under control. He points to the two packed bags on his bad. 

"Are you sure?" he asks Tony in a pleading voice. 

"You remember Harley," Tony says. 

Peter sighs and nods. 

"I do." 

"It's horrible that it's happening to us, but I can't risk them coming after you," Tony argues. 

"And you." 

"They wouldn't stand a chance. Sheriff Stark would lock me up before they could get their hands on me," he says bitterly. Then he adds in a more pleading voice. "Peter we have to go. We have to get out of this jurisdiction before he closes it down. We'll stop and talk this through as soon as we are safe, I promise." 

Peter straightens himself and nods, picking up the bags. 

***

"My mother is in the living room, sobbing," Peter says in a distant voice, staring back at the house as Tony pulls out of the driveway. Tony reaches out to hold his hand and gives him a reassuring squeeze. 

They drive in silence for a few minutes, when Tony's phone buzzes. It's his mother. He only hesitates a second before picking up. 

"Sweetheart?" she asks, sounding out of breath. 

"I'm here," Tony croaks, mouth suddenly dry. 

"Where are you?" 

"On my way," he says with a hint of defiance. 

"Good," she says. "Which way are you headed?" 

"Best if you don't know." 

Silence. "Can you make it to the old gas station by 86?"

"Why?" 

"Because I'm your mother and you can't run away without any clothes or money."

Tony's throats tightens and he lets out a shaky breath. It's enough for his mother. 

"I'll meet you there," she says before hanging up. 

Tony chances a glance at Peter. He's watching him with tears in his eyes. 

"I wish I got a chance to say goodbye." 

Tony's heart breaks and he can't find anything to say, so he just laces their fingers together and keeps driving. 

***

The sirens of the approaching police cars in the distance do nothing to lift their spirits even though the county border is already behind them. Tony wonders what story his father cooked up to warrant his persecution. Everyone must have seen the picture by now and yet the good town folk will lap up the lies their beloved sheriff tells them.

Tony looks at Peter and feels a surge of hatred for Howard at the sight of his tortured expression. After a moment's deliberation, he pulls over.

"What are you doing?" Peter cries. 

Tony gets out of the car, walks over to the passenger side and opens the door. 

"Come here," he says, extending his hand.

Silent tears start running down Peter's cheeks, but he goes. 

"I'm sorry," he sobs into Tony's shoulder. 

"It's not your fault." 

"He came over to borrow a book and as I turned to fetch it…" 

Tony tightens his arms around Peter. He's always seen Flash as an annoying, obnoxious douchebag and wanted to kick his ass oh so many times for bullying Peter. But now, now the things he would do to him… He shudders. 

"Shh, baby," he whispers, aiming for a soothing voice. "You've done nothing wrong," he adds more firmly. 

"I love you, Tony," Peter says after a few minutes. 

"I love you, too. And I'll take care of you, no matter what." 

"And I you," Peter glances up at him, tears glistening on his lashes.

"I know, baby," Tony says, cupping his face and kissing him.

They get back on the road in a few minutes. The sirens are still not far enough. 

***

Peter dozes off soon after. At least that what it seems like, but Tony can't see his face. When he stirs he looks around in confusion. 

"86 isn't this way," he exclaims. 

"No, it isn't," Tony says grimly. 

"Why?" 

"He could have been there." 

"Oh, Tony…" Peter whispers, reaching out for his hand. 

Tony swallows hard to steady his voice.

"I have a separate bank account that they can't control. I don't have too much on it, but it will get us through the first week. We'll have to find jobs."

"Of course," Peter says. "But where are we going?" 

Tony made this decision a long before today but he's never shared it with Peter. He told himself stuff like waiting for the right time and seeing how things between them work out, even though he knew he loved Peter and he knew that Peter would understand. He squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath before speaking. 

"New York." 

"What?!" 

"We can disappear there. Get jobs, make our own way."

"But it's so far. And it's not safe! Is it?" 

"Right now it's a hell of a lot safer than any place where we have a chance to run into the same people twice."

Peter doesn't reply just stares out of the window. 

They keep driving for almost an hour in silence. 

"My aunt lives there," Peter says as if continuing the conversation they were having. 

It's Tony's turn to be surprised. "What?" 

"We are not in touch. Some trouble between mum and her, I guess," he shrugs. 

"Can she be trusted?" Tony ventures. 

"I have no idea," Peter admits. 

It would be so much safer to have an adult to turn to, even though they are both eighteen, but Tony is very reluctant to trust. He has no idea what to say, so they slip back into silence. 

"Harley is there, too," Tony whispers hours later in the middle of the night. He clings to the memory of his best friend as he fights his exhaustion. He drives, so that he can see the bright smile Harley used to wear on his boyfriend's face again. So that they can be free like Harley wanted to be.

"Do you want to visit him?" Peter asks and Tony's surprised that he's awake. 

"I never want to see him again," he says, the first drop of tear that day running down his face. 

He's fought against the memory of Harley's blood stained face for years. He never wants to see his best friend paralysed and comatose. He keeps him alive within him and hopes that it's enough. 

"We'll thrive," Peter _affirms._ He sounds older than this morning. "For Harley," he adds, voice cracking, "and for us." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Young!Tony square of my starker bingo 2019.
> 
> Comments are welcome :)


End file.
